The Hidden Gift
by wizardemon
Summary: Previously 'New Powers, New Relationships' Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron have been staying at Grimmauld Place over the summer, training for the upcoming war. Voldemort won't make it any easier for them, either. Will Harry realize his gift before it is t
1. Chapter 1: Living at Grimmauld Place

A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction, so please be nice. I will accept flames, and will ask for reviews. Its going to be rated PG-13 just for the language and other things. I don't feel it should be R. Tell me if you do. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters associated with him. I do however; own all of my ideas and a few new characters that should appear.

Chapter 1: Living at Grimmauld Place

"God dammit!" Harry yelled as he fell on his butt and slid towards the wall and hit his head on it. The walls were all made of stone in the Room of Requirement this time. There were torches all around the room and there was one bearskin rug in the center of the room where his opponent was standing.

_Harry followed her feet and up. She was wearing leather, heeled boots and tight leather pants that showed her form justice. Her slender legs with shaped hips came up to meet her flat, toned stomach and her chest. In her hand was a wand pointed right at the famous Harry Potter. Her slender neck rose held on it a golden chain and ruby with a golden lion imprinted on it. _

Her face was smiling at him brightly, and her once bushy hair was now straight and long, about mid-back. "Well you didn't expect me to go easy on you, now did you?" Hermione stifled a giggle. She stuck out her right hand for him. He grabbed hit and pulled her down on top of him.

Hermione fell on top of him, her legs on either side of him. He gave a mischievous grin and said, "Well I was hoping you wouldn't…" Then he pulled her closer to him and…

"OWW!" Harry Potter shouted, rubbing his forehead furiously. He was at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and was sleeping in a bunk bed with Ron. Hermione and Ginny shared their own room as well. Each pair had their own bathroom. It was a familiar arrangement and had been the same since the beginning of summer. They only stayed a month or so at their actual homes before coming here to find Dobby as the house-elf replacement. The Order had also left, with the exception of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

Ron awoke immediately and jumped down from the top of the bunk beds. "Harry, what is it?" he said, noticing Harry clutch his forehead where his scar was. "Is it V-V-Vo…."

"No, Ron its not," Harry said, at least he _was_ trying to say Voldemort's name. He saw him reach for his wand anyway. "Ron, just go back to sleep." He was becoming annoyed. He _could_ take care of himself, after all. "I hit my head on this stupid bunk. Why this place has bunk beds anyway is beyond me…" he muttered the last part.

"But you screamed in your sleep before you woke up, I heard it," he said, obviously concerned. Harry rolled his eyes at his red-haired friend, still in just his pajama bottoms and no shirt. "Was it about…you know who?"

"No, Ron I already told you…" Harry thought a moment. He had been having dreams about Sirius for a while. "No, this one wasn't about Sirius. Just a very, very, very disturbing dream. Look- JUST DROP IT!" He glanced at the clock, 6:30. Only about ten minutes remained until a certain Gryffindor 6th year would wake them. "Might as well get ready now," he said, not looking at Ron.

Ron groaned, but acquiesced. They both got up and Harry went first to the shower while Ron searched for clean clothes. While in the shower, Harry wondered which of his dreams were worse; his dead godfather falling under the veil, Voldemort torturing people he loved, or the unreachable Hermione. He shook off his thoughts and finished his morning routine.

As Harry was walking down to breakfast, he heard Dobby's familiar wails. "Oh, oh, oh! Dobby is always amazed that the great Hermione would want to help with breakfast." He wailed again. "Almost as great as Harry Potter. Almost, just almost there…"

Harry and Ron laughed as they stepped down the stairs to the kitchen. In that much time, Harry had forgiven Ron. They were both dressed in relaxed-fitting jeans with a simple T-shirt. Harry instantly saw Hermione dressed in tight jeans and a short-sleeved pink shirt. Her bushy hair was as Harry dreamed, except shaped to curve around her face. She smiled at the two of them.

"Good morning Harry, Ron," Hermione greeted brightly from her plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. They both greeted her and sat down. "And how exactly did you two logs manage to wake yourselves before noontime?" Hermione remarked sarcastically, hoping to start of the morning breakfast banter.

"It's not our fault you get up two hours earlier to primp yourself in the mirror," Ron smirked and they were all off.

"Well, forgive me for not looking like a street urchin, Ronald!" Hermione replied, smiling.

"You used to look like one, until 'Extreme Makeover' visited you," Ron smirked. Hermione shot him a dirty look as Harry laughed.

"Don't even get me started on you, the wondrous cowlick." Harry tried his best to look hurt, then picked up a sausage and held it for a moment. All of the sudden, it landed in Hermione's face. Hermione's mouth formed an 'o' as she breathed in and out loudly. Ron was cackling. She ate a few bites of her eggs before flinging a fork-full at him. Then they were really getting into it.

After finishing fighting with the food on their plates, they all rose onto the table. Ron threw a bowl of porridge on Hermione's blouse. In retaliation, she rubbed bacon all over his face. Then she grabbed the stick of butter and smeared it in Harry's hair. "It'll come down. One way or another!" she cried as they all rolled of the table onto the floor laughing. Then Dobby came in muttering his 'oh my' multiple times.

"Dobby," Hermione said, laughing. "We'll clean this up. Ha ha ha, promise."

"Do not worry, Miss Granger. Dobby will have this done in a…" he snapped his fingers. "Snap." Their mess disappeared. The 'trio' as they had been known as recently got up.

"That was brilliant, Dobby," Harry smiled. "How did you do that?"

Dobby chuckled. "Dobby has been practicing since living with the three of you." Then Ginny yawned her way down the stairs. "And of course, the youngest Weasley." Ginny smiled, and then frowned.

"What did you guys do to breakfast?!" she cried distraughtly. That brought out a fit of giggles from them.

"There was a small altercation," Harry said, stifling a laugh. Ron picked out a piece of bacon and flicked it at Ginny, who scowled at him.

"Not to fret, Dobby has saved Ginny a plate," Dobby walked over to the counter and placed the plate on the now-clean table. She smiled and began eating. The rest of them sat down as well. As much as they begged Dobby to stay, he said he had other chores.

"So, Hermione, will your parents be coming to visit us before we leave?" Harry asked.

Hermione beamed at his question. "I hope so it's been a while since I've seen them. They should be, oh wait—" she paused as Hedwig swooped in and dropped a letter in front of her before nipping at Ginny's plate for toast. Harry threw her some as Hermione read her letter.

"YES!!" she cried punching the air. The other three gaped at her. "Oh, my parents are coming," she said timidly.

Harry sucked his teeth. "You used my owl?"

"Yeah, I did. Whatcha gonna do about it?" she said, rising from the table.

Harry also rose. "I'll tell you, training buddy." He said the last part mockingly, even though it was all a joke. "I'm not going to go easier on you anymore."

She gasped. 'Is he serious?' she wondered. "How dare you even suggest, let alone state right out, that I have only ben doing so good against you because you were going _easy _on me!"

"Your point?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to go easy on you, too." After saying this, Hermione stormed up the left staircase to the girls' shower.

"Harry yelled. "Fine by me!" and he stormed up the right staircase to his own bathroom.

Ron and Ginny laughed to each other. "When _are_ those two going to get together?" Ginny asked, swallowing her orange juice.

"I don't know, I do hope its soon, though." About an hour later, all four of them were showered and sitting at the table, waiting for Tonks and Lupin to come in and begin their training. Finally they entered.

At the sight of things, nobody talking, Tonks broke the silence. "So how was breakfast, you guys?"

Everyone smiled and Ron answered. "It was…bracing?" Hermione giggled.

'I love that giggle,' Harry thought. 'No, no I do not.' He tried to reason with himself. 'That's right…you just love her.' Damn, he had beaten himself. He pondered that statement for a moment.

"Ok then," Lupin tried to look cheerful. "So, Hermione are your parents going to join us?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed at Harry. "Yes, actually they are. They'll be here in a few days."

"Excellent, we'll let you guys of training once they get here." Ron almost cried out in joy. Tonks dampened his mood.

"That just means we're going to work you guys harder until they get here," Tonks grinned. They all got up and prepared to go to the training room. "Is something up with Harry and Hermione?" she whispered to Ginny.

"They had a squabble about going easy on each other during training, and now they're not going to. Also, their usual sexual tension, of course," Ron whispered back. Tonks laughed out loud, causing the rest to stare at her.


	2. Chapter 2: Dueling

A/N: Well, thank you to my one reviewer, it is much appreciated. Also thank you to all of you who read my story, but please do review! And thank you to my editor. Once again, obviously, I do not own Harry Potter. And for the third time, please review.

Chapter 2: Dueling

Harry had once found Sirius meditating here. The room, or the Atrium of Tranquility, as Sirius had called it, was actually like a separate dimension. It had a huge quartz dome for a ceiling. Enchanted to be unbreakable, it was a magnificent sight to behold. The floor was equally as mesmerizing. It changed with what was required of it. Now, it was stone. Cold, hard stone like they expected from any scene where they fought a duel that regarded the entire world. Neither magnificently designed, nor exactly beautiful, it was entrancing nonetheless. The walls were made of stones that were rounded, rectangular prisms. Among them were bookcases and cabinets filled with supplies. Each bookshelf and cabinet corresponded to a region of magicks they had been working with all summer. Each day was the same, training-wise. It always started with dueling tactics and spells.

For the entire summer, they had learned spells and techniques to use while dueling. They had yet to actually have an official duel, only practice. "Today we will be having all-out duels," Lupin began. "You are to win, not just practice spells. I cannot tell you how to define winning, only that you will both have to know who won."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny nodded seriously. Harry looked to Hermione and Ginny winked at her brother. "Harry, Hermione," they both tensed as Tonks said their names. While they had decided for an all-out battle with each other, they were not exactly prepared for it. "You guys stretch out while Ron and Ginny duel. But I want you to pay attention as well." They nodded and turned to Ron and Ginny.

"Be careful, Ginny. Your mother would kill me…" Hermione said, getting a frown from Ginny. "…If I let you hurt Ron too much." Ginny laughed as Ron glared at Hermione.

"Remember mate, she's your sister," Harry warned. Ron's face spread into a grin along with Harry's. Then Ron and Ginny pulled out their wands and moved to the center of the room. They bowed and began. They began slowly, using simple spells like _Expelliarmus_ and _Protego_ and stuck to those.

Harry and Hermione stretched on the sidelines. Every so often they glanced at each other and the dueling Weasley's. Mostly they tried to think of how to beat each other.

Hermione turned sternly towards Harry. "Harry…" she said softly. He turned around at the sound of her voice. Emerald eyes bore into russet ones and vise-versa. There was silence between the two. The only sounds heard were from Ron and Ginny's duel, now long forgotten by Harry and Hermione.

Breaking the silence he whispered, "Yes?" Hermione remembered the task at hand, which she had forgotten gazing into Harry's eyes.

"Were you joking earlier? Have you seriously been going easy on me?" she asked shyly.

Harry pondered her question for a moment. He had been trying his hardest all summer but his zeal slowed when he and Hermione became partners. He was conflicted as to whether he should be hard on her, so she would learn, or to not hurt her. "Partially," he said truthfully.

Her face dropped. "I appreciate you trying to protect me." He blushed and turned away. She grabbed his chin and made him face her. "Do not do that today. I have worked my ass off this summer," (_'That's for sure,' Harry thought.)_ "I want to be able to beat anyone who crosses my path. I have to learn to be strong on my own. Promise me you will go all-out."

Harry considered her. "Tell me the real reason." He knew she was lying to him. Not necessarily lying, but not telling the entire truth.

Hermione frowned. "Go all-out and you'll find out." As she finished, Ginny delivered a successful Jelly-Legs Jinx onto Ron, followed by a Disarming Spell. "GO GINNY!" Hermione shouted, running towards her, giving Harry a quick, obviously pointed look. While Hermione was congratulating Ginny, Harry muttered the counter-curse on Ron, who thanked him.

"You did really great Ron," Harry lied; he hadn't been paying attention to their duel.

Ron was slightly miffed. "How do you know?" he whispered. "You and Hermione were busy making googley-eyes at each other." As Harry opened his mouth to retort, Lupin and Tonks came over. He settled for a glare.

"Not too bad Ron, I think Ginny had the whole 'girl has to beat a guy mentality'," Lupin told him and all three boys grinned. Tonks slapped him upside his head.

As he rubbed it, she explained. "He's just upset because he owes me 10 galleons," she said, holding out her hand for the wizard money. Lupin reluctantly placed the pouch in her hand. Lupin grabbed Harry's collar and said, "I have a lot of money riding on you taking Hermione down. Not too hard, just enough so Nymphadora gives me my money." Harry chuckled. "No, no Harry," he gripped Harry's collar tighter, "I am not joking."

Harry looked at him with a crooked smile. "Don't worry, I will." Lupin clapped him on the shoulder and Harry and Hermione were left in the center of the room. "Now guys, be careful," Tonks warned. They both nodded and walked together, wands at the ready.

They stared at each other, searching the other's face for a sign. "Promise," Harry whispered as he bowed. Hermione mouthed 'thank you' and bowed as well. They went to their respective sides of the room as everyone took a huge breath.

"3…2…1!" Lupin's voice rang throughout the room, signaling the start of the duel. The friends of five years watched each other carefully. Each time one of them breathed irregularly, the other tensed. Neither knew what to expect.

"_Expelli—_" Harry began, but was stopped abruptly by Hermione shouting, '_Averte Statum!_' Harry was knocked off his feet and onto his back. 'Well, I guess that settles it, she's definitely going down,' he resolved. He vaulted up and sent another curse back at her, "_Incendio!_"

A stream of fire came straight for Hermione. "_Protego!_" she shouted, trying desperately to protect herself. However, Harry's spell broke through her shield. She was sent back the wall and was pinned to it. Harry tried to send another spell at her, but she screamed, "_STUPEFY!_"

Harry's shield did stop Hermione's spell, as he countered with another spell. For another half an hour, they shot jinxes and curses at each other, most of the time creating a shield to block it. They were both growing weary and tired. After suffering a Shocking Spell from Harry, a thought struck Hermione. There was one spell she knew that he surely wouldn't be expecting. Finally she said it. "_Legimens!_"

While Harry was reeling from shock, he felt his memories coming out. _His mother's screams as she tried vainly to save him…Voldemort's cold, heartless laughter…mistreatment at the Dursley's…the snake at the zoo…seeing Hagrid…learning what really happened to his parents…_ No, he had to stop it. He quickly brought up his walls to protect his mind. Then he forced himself into Hermione's mind.

Hermione found her thoughts of times past resurfacing and Harry seeing them as well. _Falling off her tricycle with a bleeding knee…being made fun of at school…a black-haired girl laughing at her, until Hermione slapped her…coming to Hogwarts…seeing Harry and Ron…crying to the bathroom after Ron's insults, realizing she had no friends_. She fell to the floor, weeping. Harry instantly drew himself out of her mind.

He quickly ran over to her. He pulled her up and she cried onto his chest. She cried for Harry's memories, her memories, and the feeling of her mind being violated. "God…Hermione, I'm so sorry," he breathed as the other people in the room ran to them. Lupin's face filled with anger and disappointment, while Ron, Ginny's and Tonks' faces filled with worry.

Hermione meekly smiled at him. "Don't be, I asked you to," then she passed out. Lupin began to rage at Harry.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" he bellowed as Harry ignored him, he was more interested in getting Hermione to a bed. He walked up the stairs to the girls' rooms, only to find the stairs disappear into a slide.

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered and picked himself up to go to his room, the other four still yelling in the background.

"HOW COULD HE?"

"To be fair, Hermione started it."

"How could she have any idea what she was getting into?"

"Maybe we should stop yelling when neither of the two people you're mad at, Lupin, are actually here…" Ginny suggested, noticing only the four of them still in the room. They went to look for Harry and Hermione. After Tonks and Ginny checked out Hermione's room, they headed to Ron and Harry's room. As they approached, Harry walked out of the room, calm.

"Do you think you four might try to keep it down a little bit?" Harry asked, annoyed. They all stared at each other. All of them paced around the hall in front of Harry and Ron's room for at least an hour. Harry thought about the fact that he and Hermione probably shouldn't have gone that far. Lupin was thinking of a way to punish them and make them realize they did wrong. Tonks was wondering how they both had gotten so strong. Ron and Ginny were simply worried for Hermione.

Tonks spoke after the hour of silence. "One of us should probably go in to…" Before she finished, Harry turned to go into the room, only to get hit in the head by the door. He backed up, clutching his head and checking for bleeding.

"Oooops, sorry Harry," Hermione yawned. "Who died?" she asked, seeing them all with solemn expressions, which brightened exponentially with her appearance. Lupin spoke before anybody else had a chance to.

"What were you guys thinking?" he said, feeling his anger rise again. He mostly yelled toward Harry. "She is less experienced than you, and you just attacked her. What the fu—"

"Shut up, Lupin!!" Hermione yelled furiously. She walked up to him, and he backed against the wall. "I _told_ Harry not to go easy on me! And, in case you weren't paying attention, I attacked Harry's mind first!"

"You two still shouldn't have done that," Lupin said, but quiet enough not to get Hermione mad at him again. She rolled her eyes as Harry grinned at her. Tonks laughed at Lupin and Ron and Ginny laughed as well.

"Now," she said smiling, "don't we have more training to get to?"


	3. Chapter 3: Return to the Atrium

Chapter 3: Return to the Atrium

Hermione led the troops to the room again. Falling in suit behind her were Harry, Ron, Ginny, Tonks and Lupin. She opened the door, smiling brightly at everyone who walked by her. _Her smile is infectious. _ Harry thought. Everyone couldn't help but laugh or smile along with her when they saw her do it.

Hermione had her reasons for smiling. Not only was this her second-favorite part of their day-to-day activities (second only to schoolwork), she had also been practicing. Here she would get to show off her newly gained ability, if she chose to. She smiled at the thought.

Harry looked around the room. It had changed. The cold hard stone that was once under his feet had turned to warm grass. Vines had also begun growing up the walls and had actually closed the cabinets that didn't require usage at the moment. He loved this part of the day, as did the other children. Harry and Ron laughed as Ginny and Hermione danced around in the sunlight. They pulled Harry and Ron into their game.

Tonks smiled at the sight. _They don't deserve this_, she thought, _they are really too young_. Remus broke her thoughts. "All right, nymphs," he chuckled. Harry and Ron mocked hurt, while Hermione and Ginny stuck their tongues out at him. "We do need to get started. I promise, after an hour, we will eat lunch."

Ron got excited then, anxious for food. The morning duel had hungered them all, so they stopped frolicking and stood attentively in front of Lupin and Tonks. "How many of you can reach a separate corporeal form now?" Lupin asked the children before him. Ron suddenly found an interest in the bookcases, Ginny studied her shoes, and Harry nodded jerkily. Hermione slowly raised her hand.

Tonks beamed and tapped Lupin on the shoulder. He turned on his heel. "You still owe me from this morning. Harry won, that would be, I believe, 30 galleons," he said smugly.

"What happened to the whole 'they shouldn't have done that' crap you were spewing earlier, Remus?" Tonks replied.

"Well, Nymphadora, it happened. They both did it, so it's fair. Now then, my money?" he held his hand out. She dropped her galleons into his hand, taking back five.

"Hermione is the only one prepared. So I'll take my winnings." Lupin rolled his eyes and faced his students once again. They all had smirks on their faces. "Oh, come off it!" They laughed.

"Now then. If there is nothing else…" he glared at Tonks, who stuck her tongue out. "You will all need to concentrate very hard today." Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Lupin was ready. "I doubt you can fully change?" She hung her head. "Then you need to concentrate as well. Harry, if you would be so kind…"

Harry concentrated for a moment. Vines grew across the center of the room, strangely reinforced, as if a trellis grew with them. They created an eight-foot wall separating the two halves of the Atrium. It split up Harry and Hermione from Ron, Ginny, Tonks, and Lupin. Harry still marveled at this. He had done it since they trained here mid-morning in the beginning of the summer. Lupin said that Sirius had created the room and it obeyed him somehow. Harry asked him why he had to create the wall and Lupin explained that Harry had the closest bond to Sirius before his death. It confused him, but Harry did this every day, except for weekends.

"Just begin concentrating on your animal and we will be with you in a minute. Hermione, maybe you could help Harry out?" Tonks yelled over the vine-wall to Harry and Hermione. They sat down facing each other, legs crossed beneath them. Harry found himself unable to concentrate, so he talked to Hermione.

"What animal did you get?" he asked. She opened one eye and looked at him, annoyed at him for breaking her concentration, but pleased to be able to talk about her accomplishment.

"Guess," she said with a mischievous smile. He thought about her qualities and actions and spoke out loud to her.

"Well let's see…you're smart, so something with brains," Hermione blushed at his compliment. "You're strong, so a strong creature. Courage there too." He tapped his finger on his chin. Stifling a laugh, he said, "You also sometimes exhibit suicidal tendencies, so I would say the Sphinx, since you would also be proud enough to pick a mythic beast!" He finally laughed as she slapped his arm.

"How did you know?" she asked, slightly angry. She put a lot of thought into her Animagus form, and wanted it to be a surprise, but she was amused that Harry knew.

"You left a book open on the library desk on time, and I went in there to research an animal for myself and saw it. I opened t up to find a picture and the story of the Sphinx," he explained. She nodded and silently kicked herself for leaving her book in the library. "How far have you gotten?" he asked, wonderingly.

"Well, I can transform my lower half into a lion's, but I can only get one's hind legs," she frowned. Then she brightened up. "Do you want to see it?"

Harry nodded furiously. "Okay, but hold my arms, because it becomes difficult to stand with a lion's hind legs and a human's arms." He laughed and took her arms. Hermione breathed through her nose calmly for a moment. For a second she became irregular, and then she began to morph. For a moment, her entire body disappeared. Then the outline of the Sphinx was visible, but not fully seen. Starting at the nails and continuing up the hind legs, a lion appeared.

The transformation halted at the lion's torso. Hermione's arms became like a lion's front legs. Harry groaned in pain as her claws dug into his arm. A moment later, Harry's arms were released as Hermione let go of him, stepping backwards. He gawked at her for a second. She was a Sphinx. Her face and chest were still intact, but connected to a lion's body. She swished her tail and glared at him. Without warning, the mythic beast pounced onto Harry's chest. Hermione's face grinned at him devilishly, flashing her claws at him.

Slowly, and with labored breathing, the rest of her body matched her face. They both were grinning ear-to-ear. Hermione smiled and raised her eyebrows as to ask a question. At first he shrugged, but she let out a small growl.

"Amazing!" Harry laughed, and she rolled off him onto his right arm. He winced slightly, but was so glad to have her company that he allowed it. "Is it draining?" he asked, ignoring the pain.

"Very, but I've never gone that far before," replied Hermione, smiling at him still. "It was such a rush though, all of the strength and power." She tried to pretend the closeness between them was nothing, but couldn't help feeling nervous.

"Well, it was bloody brilliant!" Harry and Hermione lay there, talking to each other until a voice broke their conversation. Not a voice really, but Lupin clearing his throat.

"How's the training going, guys?" Ron said, walking out from behind Lupin. Harry and Hermione noticed that Ron, Tonks, Lupin, and Ginny, all of them with a goofy smile, now occupied their side of the wall. Ginny was giggling.

Hermione leapt up, blushing furiously. "Err, me and Harry were just trying to relax."

"On top of each other?" Ginny said, trying to hide her giggles. Harry had risen now too. Everyone noticed his arms bleeding rapidly, including Hermione for the first time. "Oh my God, Harry! What happened?"

"Oh. Yeah. Err. Uh, Hermione had transformed and her claws dug into my arms," Harry answered truthfully. Hermione looked like she was going to cry. "They don't hurt, they're just bleeding," he said, trying to stop her from crying.

Lupin quickly approached, brandishing his wand. "Medicum Incanto!" he whispered. Harry's cuts sealed themselves and the bleeding ceased. He murmured a thanks before Lupin said, "I think we're good for the morning training. Why don't we see what Dobby has fixed us for lunch."

Ron happily obliged and even raced everyone down to the kitchen. Harry walked a few paces in front of Hermione, trying to avoid her, but she caught up to him. "Are you sure you're all right? I am so sorry! I had no idea what was really going on while I transformed."

"Hermione, breath. In and out, in and out," Harry joked while she slapped him on the arm. "Look, its fine, really. Like I said, they don't hurt. Now let's see what's for lunch!"

She laughed. "Sounds great!" As they both walked toward the kitchen, Hermione whispered before they entered, "Umm, please don't tell anybody about my full transformation, ok? I wanna try to perfect it before everybody else knows." Harry nodded as they sat down for lunch.

A/N: Just so you know, the Sphinx jumped off a cliff after a human answered a riddle she thought no one could. Mythology buff, sorry. Review as always.


	4. Chapter 4: Mr Nymphadora Tonks

Chapter 4: Mr. Nymphadora Tonks

Lunch was, as always, a noisy affair. Ron was trying to put as much food in his mouth as possible, disgusting Hermione who was slowly chewing her bits of food one by one. Harry was ignoring both of them, expecting an argument, and was discussing Defense Against the Dark Arts with Lupin. Ginny was occupying herself with Tonks, who was making silly faces.

As they were starting to finish, the post came. All of the owls were instantly identified as school owls. There were five letters in all. Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Ginny Weasley, Mr. Remus Lupin, and Miss Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks and Lupin's were addressed in the same letter. Hermione was giddy when she first saw the letters, knowing what they contained, but her feelings soon turned into nervousness as her own letter lay before her.

"Wat's wong 'ermione?" Ron asked, spitting food out in the process. Harry threw a napkin at him and everyone let out an 'ech!' or 'ugh.' Hermione stared daggers into him before Harry broke in, a little annoyed at being mediator again.

"Nervous, Hermione?" Harry smiled. Hermione softly blushed and he laughed at her.

"It's not funny, Harry!" she retorted. "What if I failed Arithmancy? I didn't give it my full attention, what with Umbridge, and the D.A., and Sir-" she quickly tried to eat her words.

Harry's eyes were unreadable for a moment while he thought of his dead godfather. He never really got a chance to mourn. He felt tears sting at his eyes as the vision of Sirius falling through the veil, still egging on Bellatrix Lestrange. He quickly excused himself from the table and left the kitchen, not sure where he was heading. He raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Without warning, all of the memories from that night were brought to him. Sirius, Neville, Ron, Lucius Malfoy, Ginny, Tonks, Hermione…He stopped dead in his tracks. He had almost lost her that night. The woman he had begun to love, gone forever, and it would've been his fault entirely. All of last year was his fault.

"Way to go Hermione!" Ron wailed as Harry left the room. They were all wearing somber faces as Hermione lowered her head in sadness. She shouldn't have said that. _God, how could I be so selfish?_ she thought. _I should go to him, unless maybe he hates me now._ Her mind wandered as she thought about him, and how she had just hurt him. She got up to go apologize to him, but Lupin lifted his hand to stop her.

"I should probably go, Hermione," he suggested. She nodded as he slowly walked up the stairs to his new godson.

Harry sobbed into his hands as he stood in the Atrium, which was now cold and barren. He thought of everything. His parents, Sirius, Hermione, Voldemort, Hermione, Lupin, the Order, Hermione, the Weasleys, and then Hermione again, before settling on Sirius's last moments. He only faintly heard the door open and Lupin enter. He stood next to Harry with his hand on his shoulder until he was ready to talk. Finally, Harry whispered, "It's my fault, Lupin…"

"No, Harry, no," Lupin tried to reassure him. Harry quickly rose and stared at him. "Harry, it's not…"

Harry interrupted him. "Not what? Not my fault?" he shouted, and Lupin nodded. "Of course it's my fault! I didn't listen to anybody! I just went after him, not even thinking about the consequences, of other people's lives, the Order!"

"You're right," Lupin said softly and Harry stared at him. "You didn't think, you were too worried. That's forgivable, Harry, people are allowed to worry. I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your position, so would Sirius, _and_ your father," Lupin explained. Harry wiped the tears from is face and spoke softly once again.

"But I could've killed them all. I almost lost Her—" he quickly stopped himself and turned around.

"But Harry you didn't…" then he caught on. A wide grin spread across his face as the realization came to him. "Am I to believe that you were greatly worried about losing Hermione?"

Harry turned on his heels and waved a finger at Lupin, trying to explain. "No, no! I said her, meaning, er, umm…" he stalled while he thought about who he could say. "Tonks! She looked really beaten up," he said lamely.

"Oh, of course. But Tonks is fine now, and you didn't seem to express that much concern for her at the Ministry." Harry looked at his feet and Lupin's eyes flashed mischievously. "So, then, now it all makes sense. Young Mr. Potter has fallen for our very own Hermione Granger."

"No, no I haven't!" he tried vainly to deter Lupin, who was beginning to sing 'Harry and Hermione.' "You know, I was to believe that you were the more mature of the Marauders."

"But you see," Lupin said, taking a break from his song. "I have to make up for the missing immaturity."

Harry rolled his eyes before saying, "What about you and Tonks?" At the mention of her name, Lupin stopped his singing before looking seriously at Harry. "Mr. And Mrs. Remus Lupin. Mrs. Nymphadora Lupin. Mr. Nymphadora Tonks!" Harry stuck out his tongue before running down the stairs with Lupin hot on his heels.

"Come back here, Mr. Hermione Granger!!" Lupin roared, bounding after Harry. When the pair of them reached the kitchen doorway, they both stopped to straighten out the invisible wrinkles in their clothes, and slowly walked in, Harry going first and taking his seat next to Hermione. Lupin sat across from him, next to Tonks. They stared at each other, masking their humor.

"What's going on? I heard my name called," Hermione asked. And Tonks piped in saying she had heard her name as well. Lupin's face broke into a small smile, as did Harry's.

"Nothing," Harry said with difficulty, trying to get a stern look on his face. Hermione turned to Harry with a sad countenance.

"Harry, I'm sorry for before when I—" Harry cut her off with a one-armed hug. Lupin arched an eyebrow at him. Simultaneously, Harry turned to Hermione and Lupin to Tonks. Both lapsing into childish temperaments, they forcefully whispered:

"Lupin loves Tonks."

"Harry loves Hermione."

"DUH!!" Hermione and Tonks's voices rang out in the kitchen. The mens' faces flushed when they realized what the other had said. An uncomfortable silence fell upon them. After finishing his meal, Harry broke the silence.

"So do we know our grades yet?" Hermione looked at Harry. He knew why they hadn't looked at their grades yet. "So why don't we open them now? Hermione, would you like to do us the honors?"

She glared at him. He knew she didn't want to open her grades, but decided to open it anyway. She slowly broke the seal and her mouth fell open at the sight of her O.W.L. grades. She only gasped and handed the letter to Harry, who also let his mouth fall. "Well? Out with it! Bated breath and all?" Ron badgered.

"Straight Troll's," Harry whispered. Everyone's mouth gapedlike Hermione's, who was still failing to form words. Ron snorted.

"Serves her right, after all that studying she was going on about."

Hermione glared at him. "You say that like it's a bad thing, Ronald!" she returned, as Harry threw the letter toward Ron, successfully hitting him in the face, while muttering 'idiot.' Ron made a face at him, and looked at the letter, swearing silently.

"Figures!" Ron fumed. "What was that all about?" Harry and Hermione laughed.

"You deserved it for wanting me to fail every class. No, why don't you tell everybody my _real_ grades!" Hermione smiled an innocent smile.

Ron read aloud: "_'Defense Against the Dark Arts-O, Ancient Runes-O, Transfiguration-O, Potions-O, Charms-O, Astronomy-O, Herbology-O, Care of Magical Creatures-O, History of Magic-O, Arithmancy-O'_."

"Awesome, Hermione!" Tonks cried, high-fiving her across the table. "Twenty OWLs!" Everyone at the table congratulated her, even Ron…eventually. "Who's next?" Tonks asked. Hermione nudged Harry with her elbow.

"I guess I am," Harry said, opening his letter. "I guess I'll read my own out loud." Hermione smirked as he looked down to his letter. "_'Defense Against the Dark Arts-O, Divination-A, Transfiguration-O, Potions-O, Charms-O, Astronomy-A, Herbology-E, Care of Magical Creatures-O, History of Magic-P'_," Harry finished. He was breathless.

"Thirteen OWLs, not bad Harry!" Hermione grinned.

"Well, its no twenty, but…" Harry teased. Hermione scoffed. "So Ron, time to bite the bullet." His best mate looked at him, and begrudgingly looked at his letter, picking it up slowly.

He read off his grades. "_'Defense Against the Dark Arts-O, Divination-P, Transfiguration-E, Potions-O, Charms-E, Astronomy-A, Herbology-O, Care of Magical Creatures-O, History of Magic-D_'." Ron was shocked. "Bloody hell! ELEVEN OWLS!"

Harry said, "Way to go! But, I still got more than you." Ron threw a napkin at his face. Harry smirked and they all congratulated each other.

"Wait a minute, there's something else here too," Ron remarked, looking at the other piece of parchment in his envelope.

_'Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_Due to your serious lack of respect for your duties and position, your status of Gryffindor Prefect has been revoked. A new Prefect shall be instated in your place._

_Sincerely,_

Professor Minerva McGonagall 

_P.S. Congratulations on your OWLs, your mother should be proud.'_

"Oh well, didn't matter that much to me anyway," Ron claimed, as Hermione looked horrified. "Wonder who the new Prefect is."

"I don't think you'll be wondering for very long, Ronald," Lupin commented as he saw the shiny Prefect badge in Harry's hands.


	5. Chapter 5: The Last of the Training

Chapter 5: Last of the Training

After the celebration for Harry's new appointment to Prefect, they returned to the Atrium to train once more. The room was very quiet. There were no bookcases, nor cabinets, nor grass this time. There were merely four large cushions arranged in the center of the room. After letting her hair down for lunch, Hermione now put it back up into a ponytail. She shivered and Harry now noticed the coldness of the room. The only light in the room was a single torch arranged between the four cushions. Harry shook his head, messing up his hair only a little more, as it was already pushing the limits. He sat down on a cushion, cross-legged. His other companions followed suit and did the same.

"Remember guys, enlightenment," Ginny joked. The four laughed before returning to their previous states. Their eyes were closed and their breathing became calm and controlled. Lupin and Tonks levitated themselves as not to disturb the silence that had just overcome the room. The torch went out, and the training had begun. Lupin focused his wand on Ginny in the darkness. He knew that this was a harsh training, but it was necessary if they were to survive the war. At least today, he would start off simple.

"Expelliarmus!" The silver beam struck her chest, and her breathing faltered, but only for a moment. Then it became controlled again.

Tonks took the opportunity to make her move. She focused her wand on Ron. "Impedimenta!" She made sure it was harsh, but not too powerful, since she shot it right into his throat. He doubled over, but came back from it, eyes still closed and breathing normal again. She continued her attack, "Stupefy!" She shot Hermione in her stomach, causing ripples of pain to wash over her.

Lupin was always the first to hit Harry. This time would be the first time Harry had received this curse from him, and Lupin was very upset about it. However, Dumbledore's letter was clear: 'They must be exposed to these curses. I'm sorry, Remus. Tell this to Nymphadora too.' Lupin's wand focused on Harry. "CRUCIO!" his voice rang out in the room, along with Harry's cries of anguish. Harry's godfather looked on with disgust as he saw what he had done. However, Harry's writhing stopped soon enough, since Lupin had no pure hatred to place into his curse.

The thoughts on the other charges' minds were of sympathy for Harry, but soon they would be able to feel the effects of this curse themselves. After each had experienced this curse at least twice, Lupin and Tonks moved on to the Imperius Curse. Harry felt the familiar voice in his mind fighting their commands. The others did well, too. Hermione only twitched and did not rise from her seat. Ron began to lift himself up, but instead he forced himself back down. Ginny actually stood up, but just as she was about to open her eyes, she flopped back down. It really took it out of all of them doing this. Even more so today, since their hour was extended to three for two of the Unforgivable Curses.

The four students rose, bruised and pained. They stared at their instructors, whose eyes held pain and sympathy. The six of them shared a hug in the center of the room. "Its okay, guys. Let me guess, that was what your letter was about?" Hermione observed, breaking from the hug and holding her neck tenderly. Lupin nodded.

"He felt you should feel what these curse are like, and he's right, you know," he told them, and they nodded.

"I think I need a shower," Ginny said smelling her hair. Ron lifted up his arm to smell under there before Ginny hit it. "Whoa, Ronald! There are human beings here." They all laughed and agreed to take a shower before wrapping up their day. Ron and Hermione went to their respective bathrooms and took their showers first. Ron came down about fifteen minutes later wearing pajama pants and an old T-shirt. He nodded to Harry, who went up to the guys' bathroom as well. He came down twenty minutes later, dressed like Ron, and Hermione had just turned off the water.

"You'd think she was trying to impress someone," Ron whispered to Harry, loud enough for Lupin to hear. Harry elbowed Ron in the stomach, which stopped him for the moment. Lupin sniggered. As Harry prepared to hurt Lupin, Hermione walked down the stairs. She was wearing pajama pants with otters on them, which she had cut off around the middle of her shins. Harry noticed immediately that her shirt was a little big for her, but still looked amazing on her. He also noted that is was a shirt that she had stolen from him. Her hair was still wrapped up in a towel, and she was trying to dry it when Ron pushed up Harry's mouth, which had gaped open.

"God, Hermione, I was about to go use the guy's shower!" Ginny called as she raced up the stairs. Hermione sat down at the kitchen table with Lupin, Tonks, Ron, and Harry. She smiled and shook her hair like a wet dog, splattering them.

"What did take you so long Hermione? Forty-five minutes!" Ron laughed, as Harry continued to stare at Hermione.

"I had to get _clean_, Ron. You know, no smelly," Hermione said, giving Harry a grin. He blushed when he realized he had been staring at her. "What's the matter, Harry?" she asked before a fight with Ron ensued.

"Er, that's, uh, my shirt," Harry replied, wanting to kick himself for being such an idiot. _Well, it's not your fault she's beautiful even when she doesn't try_, he reasoned with himself. _Well, you didn't have to stare_.

'Yeah, well I need to wash some clothes, so I stole this one from you. You never wear it anyway," she replied, trying to dry her hair again before Dobby appeared.

"Miss should have told Dobby she needed clothes clean. Dobby would have gladly done them," the house-elf informed his master's best friend. "Dobby enjoys clothes now that he is allowed to wear them," he giggled.

Hermione smiled. She hadn't told them that she really just wanted to wear Harry's clothes. _No, no, no. Best friends don't hook-up!_ she reminded herself._ Why not?_ she bemoaned before whispering to Dobby. "Don't worry, Dobby. Harry has another two drawers and a closet for me to work through!" The small elf laughed again before disappearing to prepare the library for their final workplace of the day.

Harry rolled his eyes, he had heard what Hermione said to Dobby and felt other thoughts enter his head, but forced them out to concentrate on normal conversation with actual people. Ginny came down after half an hour, dressed like Hermione, but her clothes hung much looser. She wore her own sleep-shirt instead of Harry's, which he praised her for. They laughed for a while, the torture just endured washed off with the sweat, until Dobby appeared again, winking at Hermione before telling them the library was ready.

Hermione leaped out of her chair and rushed up the stairs. It was obvious that she loved going to the Black family's library. Since the departure of Kreacher and his mistress's portrait, the house had really come along as a suitable place for a human being to inhabit. Hermione gleefully opened the two huge oak doors to the library as her friends followed behind her. This room was huge, with bookshelves on every inch of the walls. The books ranged in topic from Dark Magic to Good Magic, Potions to Transfiguration, Charms and Defense spells and even books on magical creatures and Herbology. It also contained books with history, and a compendium of publicly known prophecies, as well as a few books dedicated to genealogy of the Black family and other wizarding families. There were a few small tables, with only three chairs to a table, and a couch and several armchairs. A skylight rose above this spacious room, and windows helped to bring in the afternoon sun. The four of them found their homework, parchment, quills, and ink on a central table and decided each of them would work on something different. Even Hermione had not yet finished all of her homework, since they were so busy with physical training.

The four of them sat on the couch, doing homework. After about an hour, Harry nudged Hermione causing her to make a stray line with her quill. She glared at him before he grinned and motioned with his head to the armchair where Lupin was sitting. He was reading a book when Tonks came behind him and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?" she whispered in his ears. Harry and Hermione could barely hear them, but they could nonetheless.

Lupin closed his book, keeping his place with his index finger. "Hmm…could it be Nymphadora?" he chuckled as she lifted her hands. It looked as if she would curse him until next week.

"I thought it was understood that no one was to call me that!" Tonks wanted to yell at him, but didn't want to draw the attention of the Gryffindors. Her voice was barely above a whisper. Lupin tried to look sorry, but still had laughter in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, it was a joke. And I actually happen to like the name," he replied. Tonks grinned broadly.

"Don't lie to me, Moony." Without thinking he grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap, tickling her.

"I don't recall saying you could call me that," Lupin said, while she cried for freedom. He let her up and she picked up his book, reading the title.

"Psychic Magic: Wandless and Beyond," she finished, her face still a little flushed. "Hmm, sounds interesting. We should probably start the kids on this. Don't you think, Moony?" she asked, her voice normal again.

Lupin hushed her. "I think this might me a little advanced for them. I mean, not many adult wizards can even do it. Dumbledore's the only one that comes to mind," he said in a whisper.

Tonks whispered too. "I bet Voldemort can do it. They need to have all the training they can get, even if it is a little advanced for them." Lupin nodded, and it was agreed that they would replace dueling, which was becoming increasingly unneeded, with Wandless Magic. And it would start on Monday. Tonks took his book and walked around the library with it. Lupin went after her calling 'Nymphadora.'

Hermione giggled as she and Harry looked at each other. _What eyes..._they both thought. "I told you they were in love," Harry whispered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And once again, duh, Harry. They are so obvious. But they each don't seem to realize what the other feels, how stupid can you get?" Hermione wondered, thinking about her two oblivious teachers. Ron snorted at her last statement, thinking of his two oblivious best friends. She stared at Ron, wondering what he was thinking, but then said, "Wandless magic though? Sounds difficult."

"Of course it does, we've been learning with wands this whole time. Honestly, Hermione!" Harry sighed, smirking. She punched him in the arm, not as lightly as he had hoped for. As they began to get into a play-fight, Ginny slammed her book.

"Potions is a ridiculous subject and Snape is an impossible teacher!" she let out an exasperated sigh and threw her book on the ground. Hermione gave her a look of disappointment. Ron looked on with amusement.

"Couldn't agree with you more, Gin," he said, also slamming his book closed.

"It's that kind of thinking that cost you Prefect, Ron," Harry remarked with a grin, and everyone laughed. They all decided it was enough homework and left for dinner. At dinner, Lupin and Tonks explained that they would be doing Wandless Magic starting on Monday. Harry and Hermione already knew of course, but Ginny and Ron were surprised.


	6. Chapter 6: Midnight Confessions

Chapter 6: Midnight Confessions

_Harry sat alone in his former godfather's room. Pictures were strewn about him; pictures of James Potter, Lily Evans; James and Lily Potter along with their son; Sirius Black; the Marauders; James and Sirius. The pictures brought tears to his eyes, but he couldn't cry. Not again, he just didn't have the energy. In some part of his mind, he knew that he should get up, sleep, maybe even eat, but he remained. He sat, unmoving with his legs crossed for however long, he didn't know. Time had no meaning for him. There was only pain in that room, and in his mind._

_After a significant amount of time had passed, Harry heard something he could not mistake. It was the voice of the one person in the world he loved with all of his heart. _

_"NO, NOT HARRY!" she heard her mother scream. She was being held in her mother's arms. _

_"Leave him be, silly girl. Give me the boy," she heard the bone-chilling voice command. Her mother refused. Then she heard her mother's final noise, a shriek before her death. Then the figure from which the voice came from approached her. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Hermione sat alone in that little cupboard under the Dursley's stairs. Her stomach ached with hunger. It had been all day since with she had anything to eat, and she received a mere piece of toast for supper. After crying for a while, she began her favorite hobby: thinking about her parents. Perhaps they didn't really die in that car crash; they were just recovering all of these years. Any day now, they would come walking through the door and rescue her. They would yell at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia for all they had done to her, and she would be safe. _

Hermione jolted up. She ran through the events of the dreams in her mind. It couldn't be, she never lived at the Dursley's, and she never faced Voldemort. She shuddered, the thought of that creature near her brought fear and tears to her eyes. She jumped out of her bed and ran down the stairs. She had to find Harry. Only he could help her. After all, these were his memories.

She reached the first floor and ran towards the boys' room. On her way, she ran into a strong barrier, causing her to scream. The barrier put its arms around her and shook her. "Hermione, Hermione! What's wrong!" she immediately recognized Harry's voice. She shook her head to come back to reality.

"Oh, Harry!" she cried into his chest. "It was horrible! HE was horrible!" She continued to bawl into his shirt, while kept his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Shh, shh, Hermione. What's wrong? Who are you talking about?" he asked her, taking in the smell of her hair.

"Voldemort," she said quietly, hating the feel of his name on her lips. She felt Harry wrap his arms around her tighter, and felt as though she could lose herself in his arms. Harry carefully walked her over to the couch in the living room in front of a TV. There were also two other chairs in the room, along with a roaring fireplace. After setting her down, Harry got up, but she tugged back at him. He smiled lightly and sat down next to her. She wrapped both of her arms around his right arm and rested her shoulder on his. They both sighed contentedly and stayed that way for a few minutes.

"Who lit the fire?" Hermione asked in a voice slightly above a whisper. Harry looked down at Hermione, wondering what made her come down here this night.

"I did. Couldn't sleep," Harry replied.

"Oh," Hermione uttered softly, resting once again without speaking. She closed her eyes, but it brought back the memory, and the pain along with it. She quickly reopened them and saw their reflection in the television. "So what did you dream about?"

"Nothing," Harry lied, not wanting to talk to her about it.

Hermione lifted her head off his shoulder for the first time and looked at him in the eyes. "Liar," she said simply and bit back a smile.

Harry chuckled. He let out a big sigh and gave in. "The day you came here." Hermione's eyes softened at the confession. She remembered the day well.

_"Harry! Harry Potter you open this door!" she yelled at him through the doorway. She had been at Grimmauld Place for about twelve hours and Harry would not open the door nor respond in any way. "HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!" She screamed as loud as she could at him, but he still didn't open the door. _I warned him, she thought. "REDUCTO!" _The door shattered before her after she said the curse. _

_She walked in and almost collapsed at the sight. Harry was almost as thin as the first time she saw him. He had pictures all around him; among the pictures lay a mirror. Harry looked up at her and she thought he was dead. His face was ashen, his eyes were not bright as they normally were, but had death written inside of them. Her heart cried for him._

_"Harry…HARRY! We have to get you out of here," Hermione pleaded, trying to pull his arm, but he merely snatched it back, causing her to slip. She stumbled and saw a picture of the three of them: Ron, Harry and herself. Next to it was a picture of James, Sirius, and Lily. Her heart ached when she realized what Harry must have been going through, and she tried her best to comfort him. Without messing up any of the pictures, she sat down on the bed next to him. She put both of her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed there for what seemed like hours._

"Not exactly your finest moment." Hermione again rested her head back on his shoulder and smiled.

"Gee, thanks,"Harry chuckled; now resting his head lightly on Hermione's as well. She blushed and smiled. She thought of all they had been through together. He had even managed to save her life on more than one occasion. _The moments she had spent with him were so amazing_, she thought. Then she blushed even more when she began to think of him as more than a friend. She quickly tried to calm her thoughts. After one last look at their reflection in the television, she fell into a nightmare-free sleep, dreaming of…other things instead.

Harry felt Hermione's breathing become controlled and noticed that she was no longer talking. He was jus thinking how he should probably get her a blanket or something when one from a nearby closet came and covered the both of them. Harry blinked twice at what had happened and felt the blanket to be sure it was real. It was. He was about to wake Hermione to ask her about it, but she looked too perfect and beautiful while she slept. _Wait! Did I just call Hermione perfect and beautiful?_ Harry thought to himself. He decided to leave her to her sleep. He carefully slid away from her, letting her stretch out on the couch.

As he turned to go back up to his room, he felt someone grab him at his wrist. He looked at his hand to realize it was Hermione who had grabbed him. He looked at her face, where she was trying to hide a grin. He smiled back at her before she yanked him down on the ground next to the couch. Hermione thought Harry could probably use a blanket, too, before she fell back asleep. When Harry lied down on the floor, he noticed it was oddly more comfortable than any bed he'd had at the Dursley's. As he drifted into sleep, a blanket appeared and covered him.


	7. Chaper 7: The Morning After

Chapter 7:The Morning After

"Look at them. They look so…"

"Peaceful?"

"Not exactly what I was going for, Remus."

"What are you talking about?"

"Honestly, guys are hopeless, Ginny!"

"I know!"

These were the voices Harry heard in mid-consciousness. He didn't open his eyes, but shut them harder in the morning's bright light. He felt a weight on his chest, felt hair, and smelled strawberries. He smiled to himself and felt content, that was until he got an…unexpected surprise.

He felt a large force of something very cold hit him right in the face. "WHAT THE!" he shouted as he leapt from his resting place. He could feel the ice-cold water in his hair and dripping onto his face. He wiped the water from his eyes and saw Lupin, Tonks, Ginny, and Ron looking back at him, all trying to hide their laughter. Harry felt his anger rise and he began to make a plan: _If I could just jump Ron and tackle him quickly, I could use him as a human shield against Lupin, then I could throw Ginny at Tonks…_

It was then that he noticed the other person in the room, Hermione. He felt guilty when he realized she must have been the weight on his chest. She was now attempting to get up, massaging her aching body parts. Harry instantly helped her up. After slapping away his hand and getting up on her own, she glared at Harry. When she pointed at him with her forefinger, he turned it around to point at the other four. She turned her head back to Harry, then to the others, then back to Harry. She turned on her heel and glared at Lupin, Tonks, Ginny, and Ron. Harry did the same.

"Exactly what the BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" Hermione screeched, surprising everyone, including herself. She grabbed her hair and brought her hand down to the tips, accumulating a puddle of water in her hair, which she flung at them. She did that until she felt that her hair was sufficiently dry and the others were wet enough. She shook her head, and her hair puffed out, showing the hair she had only a few years ago. She screamed and ran up the stairs to her bathroom, Tonks and Ginny in tow.

After watching them go up the stairs, Lupin and Ron looked at Harry. "Not a single word," he growled, and as Ron opened his big mouth, "not a single, freaking word!" Harry walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, while Lupin and Ron unanimously followed him. Harry entered the kitchen to find it empty. He rubbed his temple for a moment to attempt to ease his headache. _Right, it's Saturday. Dobby has the weekends off. Oh well, I guess I'll just have some toast._ He got out the bread and put it in the toaster, when he suddenly became aware of the other two people in the room.

"So…what went on between you and Hermione last night, Harry?" Lupin asked, pouring a glass or orange juice for the two of them. He sat down at the table across from Harry with his hands wrapped around his glass, looking thoughtful. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Nothing happened." Lupin and Ron exchanged looks before looking at Harry again. "Honestly! Hermione had a nightmare and she came running down the stairs hysterically crying about 'him'. And then I comforted her, and we went to sleep," Harry finished simply.

"Ok, and what else?" Ron said, after exchanging a look with Lupin. Harry raised an eyebrow. "How did Hermione end up on top of you with your arms wrapped around her?"

"WHAT?" Harry exclaimed, his eyes wide. _That didn't happen…_ "That didn't happen, Ron. What are you talking about?" The last Harry remembered, Hermione was sleeping on the couch, and he had lain down on the floor.

"When we found you two this morning. Hermione was laying on top of you, with her arms around your neck, and you had your arms wrapped around her, rather tightly, by the way," Remus said in a matter-of-factly tone. Harry's cheek's reddened and he hoped no one noticed.

"Er, um, uh…well, uh…" Harry stammered, and Ron snickered. "I honestly have no idea, _Ron_." He said the last word pointedly. _Wait, _Harry thought, _I think I remember something like Hermione rolling off the couch, and I just put my arms around her. Wait! Why'd I do that? I was just trying to comfort her, she had a hard night,_ he reasoned with himself. "Nope, I don't know what happened."

The three girls were quite a sight. Hermione sat in a chair in front of the vanity mirror, fuming. Ginny was using every tool she had to straighten and make Hermione's hair sleeker. Tonks was frantically trying to brush out her frizz, while also flipping through a book in her lap. "Are you sure you don't remember the spell, Hermione?" Tonks pleaded.

"As I've told you, _Nymphadora_, I do not quite remember the exact spell that I used on my hair, I am deeply sorry!" Hermione said flatly, her voice stinging with venom. She was still very angry with them for dumping water on her and Harry, also angry with Harry for dropping her.

Tonks flinched at Hermione's words. She gave Ginny a look and Ginny made a face behind Hermione's back. "I saw that, we ARE in front of a mirror, Ginevra!" Hermione said, seeing Ginny. Ginny and Tonks bit their lips to hold in laughter. "We wouldn't have this problem if you wouldn't have thrown water on me, you know!"

"Well, you and Harry wouldn't wake up! What were you guys doing anyway?" Tonks questioned, very interested. She got excited when she thought she found the spell, but it was for a sleek scalp, leaving you bald.

"Nothing you and Lupin haven't done, I'm sure," Ginny said, making Hermione giggle. "What _did _you guys do anyway?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We didn't 'do' anything." She emphasized "do" by making quotations with her fingers. "I had a _horrific_ dream about—about Voldemort. Harry comforted me, and then I fell asleep on the couch and Harry fell asleep on the floor."

"Ok, but how did you end up on the floor with your with your arms on his chest lovingly?" Tonks teased.

_That's a good question, _Hermione thought, _Hold on, I seem to remember falling on the ground. I snuggled up to Harry for warmth, or was it because he smelled nice? No, it was definitely because I was cold! Yes, it must have been!_ Hermione smiled and said, "I really can't recall."

Harry had spent the rest of the morning making lunch. _At least it will give me something to do so Ron and Lupin will leave me alone. 'What happened, Harry?' 'Really, Harry, do tell us what happened?' _ Harry smirked to himself as he placed the chicken in the oven. Now, for the potatoes, he thought, slicing them up. While he cooked, he noticed his thoughts begin to slip to Hermione. He then forced himself to think of something else, ANYTHING else. He couldn't think of anything.

When he was finished, he noticed the other inhabitants of the house wandering into the kitchen. First came Ron, of course, then Ginny, and Lupin, followed quickly by Tonks. Harry had hardly realized that he was cooking dinner for other people. It had seemed so natural after all the years with the Dursleys.

"And just what are you all expecting?" Harry questioned, and the others looked quite sheepish.

"Umm, we caught the scent of something delicious cooking, and came to check it out," Ginny explained. Harry smiled and served out six plates. Then he noticed Hermione's absence and questioned it. "She's up in her room fiddling with her hair, still. Mmm, this is excellent Harry!"

Harry muttered thanks and slipped out of the room with two plates. When he got to the stairs to the girls' rooms, he remembered the spell that was on them. _Stupid Dumbledore probably put it here, too_. He raised himself up on an intricate pile of books and chairs to place the plates on the landing. He then managed to swing himself over the railing onto the floor with a soft 'thud.' He gave himself congratulations as he walked up to Hermione's bedroom, balancing the two plates.

He knocked softly on the door. "Go away, you guys already screwed up my hair!" Hermione yelled from inside the room.

Harry smiled and replied, "It's me. I came to see if you were hungry. Apparently, the lunch I made is delicious."

He heard Hermione's soft footsteps as she came to open the door. She laughed as she saw Harry balancing the two plates. She took one from him and motioned him inside. Her hair was a mix of what it was this morning and what it looked like yesterday. Harry could help but find it sexy. She sat on the floor and Harry followed her lead. She smiled sweetly at him before digging in. Harry remembered that she had missed breakfast.

"Harry, this is fantastic." Harry blushed at her compliment. "Where did you ever learn to cook?"

Harry's eyes looked downcast. "The Dursley's."

Hermione mentally kicked herself and changed the subject. "Can you believe what they did to my hair? I've spent all morning trying to fix it!"

Harry laughed. At Hermione's glare, he continued. "I never thought you would be one to spend so long on her hair. Besides, I don't think it looks so horrible," he muttered.

She gave him her beautiful smile before frowning. She blew air out of the right side of her mouth, causing her bangs to rise slightly and then fall. "Umm, Harry?" she said meekly.

"Hmm?" he answered, his mouth full.

Hermione blushed slightly as she said, "Do you remember what happened last night?"

Harry felt the food catch in his throat. He coughed and hit his chest to make the food go down. "You mean the positions we were in when we woke up this morning?" She nodded. "Well, I remember you falling asleep on the couch, and I remember falling asleep on the ground. The rest is a little…fuzzy."

"Yeah, same here. I do remember falling off the couch, I'm pretty sure I have a bruise, and then I sort of crawled over to you and I guess I just got comfortable and fell asleep." By the time she had finished her story, Hermione's cheeks were sufficiently flushed. She hid them by looking far downward at her plate.

"Er, yeah. I remember that too. I put my arms around you I think…" Harry trailed off, now blushing as well.

"Uh, yeah." They ate in silence for a long time until they were almost finished. "How did you get up here anyway?" Hermione asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Haha! Let's just say _The Monster Book of Monsters_ and a very large easy chair were involved," Harry laughed. Hermione laughed too and gave him a curious look.

With Harry dragging Hermione down the stairs, the pair walked into the kitchen to be greeted by several members of the order, including Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" was the first and only thing they heard as Hermione and Harry both hit the ground and watched the stunning spell fly over them and into a vase. They got up and dusted themselves off, giving Moody a glare.

"Honestly! Hello Harry, Hermione! How have you been dears?" Mrs. Weasley cooed, coming up to grab the two of them in a tight embrace. The rest of the Order merely stated their greetings, or grunted in Moody's case.

"Harry, the lunch really was fantastic!" Lupin stated, placing his clean plate in the sink. Harry's ears began to change color along with his face as he shuffled his feet.

"So what are you making for dinner?" Ron questioned, his mouth full with pumpkin juice.

"Dinner? I made lunch!" Harry protested.

Then Ginny butted in. "It was soo good. And _we_ didn't get to finish ours," she motioned to herself, Ron, Tonks, and Lupin, "because _THEY_ came in and ate it all!" Ginny finished, giving the Order members a glare that caused even Moody to flinch.

Harry laughed loudly. "Why not?" he said, giving in. "What do you want for dinner?" After he said this, everyone began to shout suggestions. He cleared his throat. "I was speaking to Hermione, who has had the most trying day!"

He smirked at Hermione who gave him a scowl. "I would like to have shepherds pie. And maybe mince meat for desert."

Harry beamed and said, "But of course. However, I want Mrs. Weasley to help so I don't burn the house down! Now, shoo, shoo, all of you!" The crowd looked shocked and then upset as they sulked out of the kitchen.

Once out of earshot, Hermione gathered the group around them. "Now about Harry's birthday party…"


	8. Chapter 8: Birthday Bash

Chapter 8: Birthday Bash

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!" was all Harry heard before an enormous amount of weight fell onto him.

"Ooof!" he groaned as he reached for his glasses. When he put them on he saw his friends on top of him. The dog pile from top to bottom was Tonks, Lupin, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all on top of Harry. "Am I not allowed to wake up normally anymore?" he joked as he tried to push his friends off of him, failing.

"Of course not, nothing is normal in this house!" Hermione laughed as they all began to tickle Harry. He was in tears before he managed to make them all get off of him. Ginny stuck out her tongue out at him before following her companions out of Harry's bedroom and down the stairs. Harry ran as fast as he could before he came to an abrupt stop. The kitchen table was covered with gifts wrapped in dazzling colors.

After gaping for a while, he took note of everyone in the room. Lupin, Tonks, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna Lovegood all smiled up at him (in one way or another.) Luna was a little less spaced out than usual, it seemed. Her eyes sparkled as she stole glances at Ron, Harry noticed. "Happy Birthday, Harry!" she said, grinning at him.

Tonks looked a the clock and said, "Better go get dressed, Harry." Harry looked at her with a confused expression. She laughed and Hermione took over.

"If you want your present from Dumbledore, then you better get dressed!" She said, pushing him up the stairs. Harry had no chance to look back as Hermione forced him up to his room.

"Will you be coming with us, Ronald?" Luna asked with a flip of her hair towards him.

"Er, uh, what for?" he asked, blushing slightly.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the two. "I suppose Dumbledore wouldn't mind…"

"Ok, I'll go get ready!" Ron said, rushing up the stairs. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Tonks, and Remus ate some toast while waiting for the others.

"So, will you be coming, Remus?" Harry asked, walking down the stairs in a faded T-shirt and loose, almost baggy jeans. He saw a look of disgust on Ginny's face, as she looked him over. Ron came down a second later wearing a sweater and unmatched jeans. Ginny looked as though she was about to explode.

"I will unfortunately be unable to accompany you today, Harry. I do hope you will make it out alive," Lupin answered, trying to hide his smile with his hand.

"Accompany us? Where are we going? What is this present of Dumbledore's?" Harry asked. Ginny, Luna, Tonks, and Hermione all appeared before him and smiled wickedly.

"We are," Hermione said with a large grin.

"Well that answers the question of what to give the boy-who-lived-who-has-everything," Ron smirked. Ginny smacked him upside of his head, rather hard.

"We are to get Harry a new wardrobe consisting of things that are fashionable and that actually fit him," Tonks said matter-of-factly. Then she looked Ron up and down. "I think he could use some clothing as well. Some that aren't, well, ugly." She smiled. Ron looked offended as they all walked out of the house.

Harry let out a loud moan as they left the tenth store of Muggle London He and Ron had many bags on their arms, and the girls just skipped ahead of them, one small bag with necklaces for each of them. "You didn't even let me have anything to eat for breakfast, and it's now," he checked his watch, "Two in the afternoon!"

"Ugh!" Hermione turned and faced Harry, pointing a finger. "Suck it up! We have at least another five stores to go! You've played longer Quidditch games…" she muttered the last part. Then she joined Tonks, Ginny, and Luna to talk about where to go next.

"I always told you she was mental. Brilliant, but mental," Ron laughed as he strained against the weight of his bags.

"Boys, we're going to get something to eat so you'll stop whining!" Hermione said harshly as they crossed the street.

"If you go behind that alley, then I'm sure Dobby would be happy to take those heavy bags back to the house!" Tonks shouted as she pointed to an alley and threw her bag at Harry. He glared at her while the girls went into a strange restaurant called McDonald's. He and Ron made their way over to the alley. Dobby was more than happy to oblige and Harry and Ron went to get a table in the courtyard-area in front of McDonald's.

"So what's this with you and Luna?" Harry asked out of the blue while they waited for the girls. Ron choked on an imaginary drink.

"Luna? And me?" he squeaked out. Harry nodded. "Nothing, nothing's going on with me and Looney." Harry saw it all happen in his mind before his eyes saw it. Luna Lovegood came up behind Ron and poured her milkshake on his head. Ron was in shock and didn't respond. When he finally managed to say something, it was 'Wha…what?"

"I was SURE we had agreed that you weren't to call me that anymore, Ronald!" Luna said evenly, sitting down next to Ron, Ginny on her other side.

"Wonder when that agreement was made…" Hermione whispered in Harry's ear before taking a seat next to him and smiling. She and Tonks handed out the food and everyone laughed at the fact that Ron had yet to clean up.

"FINALLY! SALVATION!" was what Harry and Ron yelled as they triumphantly made it into the house before collapsing. They had another full load of bags by now. Remus shot them an odd glance as they made a dramatic showing of kissing the ground.

"Boys…" Ginny whispered to Luna as she led her into the living room to sit down. No sooner after they sat down, they started giggling and laughing.

Tonks gave Lupin a quick smile before walking past him to go to her room, her hand quickly brushed his in the process and she winked at him. Lupin excused himself and followed Tonks.

Hermione frowned for a second before her eyes widened. She cleared her throat and addressed Harry. "If you go upstairs and clean up, I will begin on your birthday cake."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her before saying, "You? Cook?" Her glare was so frightening that he ran up the stairs.

"And dress nice for dinner!"

Harry came down the stairs slightly uncomfortable. He had an obscene amount of gel in his hair to get it to stay down. He was wearing a light tan colored button-down shirt that was tucked into dark gray slacks. He felt very overdressed for his own birthday dinner. He was messing with his top button when he heard a crowd bellow, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!"

He almost fell over with surprise. There were most of the members of the Order he had met, including Remus, Tonks, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. Also his friends Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna Lovegood were beaming at him. He also noticed the entire Weasley family, barring Percy, standing there in a sea of red hair. He also saw a copious amount of presents on a circular table behind his friends. Harry descended the stairs, beside himself. He had never had a real birthday before, yet alone a surprise birthday party.

When he reached the last of the stairs, all of the Order members came and shook his hand. Remus came to shake Harry's hand and pulled him into a tight hug. Mr. Weasley did the same, and his wife practically killed Harry with this particular hug. He shook the Weasleys' hands too, except for Fred and George, but who could blame him. Harry got hugs from Ginny, Luna, Tonks, and Hemrione as well. He received a bright smile from Dumbledore and a nod from Professor McGonagall.

They all assembled in the foyer, all of them conjuring up chairs or cushions of some sort. The presents were enchanted to come into Harry's lap without him getting up. The first one came and Harry announced who it was from (Kingsley Shacklebot.) It turned out to be a wand holster. Most of his gifts were chocolates and books. He received a Foe Glass from Mad-Eye, which Harry thanked him graciously for. And he got a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, and they all pitched in to buy him a dragonskin jacket. Harry suspected that Charlie had a large hand in this, along with the Twins. Tonks gave Harry a book on Metamorphagi. Hermione's gift had been by far the most surprising, though. She had given him a Penseive that fit in the palm of his hand. He practically ran to give her a hug. The book that Dumbledore gave Harry was blank, but a look in Dumbledore's eyes told him that its appearance was deceiving.

Harry now noticed Hermione's absence from the group. She came in a second later with a large cake with red icing and a Gryffindor lion on it. After a terrifying round of 'Happy Birthday to You,' everyone dug into their cake. "Mmm, Hermione you made this?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, gotta problem?" she responded. He acted like he was chocking and she tried to hide her grin. "That's it, give me back my present!" she said, reaching for it.

"Nonononono! It is a wonderful cake, Hermes," Harry smirked, knowing she hated that nickname.

"Ooh! I should just kill you now! Don't call me that!" she whined. The other people in the room watched the exchange between the two teenagers and shared a knowing glance with each other. An hour later, most of the people left after giving Harry another 'Happy Birthday' wish. Hermione waved good-bye to Moody, and leaned against the door, letting out a large sigh. Harry came from the kitchen and smiled at her. She made a face and said, "I'm tired!"

Harry walked over to her and gave her a great hug. "Thank you so much, Hermione!"

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story so far and I am SOOO sorry this took so long. I promise on my beta's life (sory Aspen) that the next chapter will be more interesting. I don't want to give it away, but Ginny might be smashed.


End file.
